Series 3: Dancing with the Devil
by kelseyylove23
Summary: Things are starting to get rocky with Kelsey and Seth's relationship and are willing to fix anything to stay together. Now with her love developing for Dean, their relationship could get even more complicated. How can she handle this pressure? Sequel to "Beautiful Disaster".
1. Chapter 1

I was sipping out of my latte in the cafe with my stuff packed, ready to go for Raw's Road to Wrestlemania tour in Doha, Qatar in Western Asia. I was waiting for Seth to come down with his stuff packed so we can leave. I was still mad at him from last night but he promised to make things better so I'm giving him that chance. He finally came down and saw me in the cafe.

"I thought we were going to Waffle House, just you and me." He said, walking up to me.

**(We have Waffle House in the south in case if you guys don't know that place.)**

"I don't really want to go. Besides, I'm ready to be at Doha. You'll figure out something."

"If you say so." He said, kissing my forehead.

Dean walks in with Roman with their stuff packed and ready to go. Dean had on a black hoodie that said Gold's Gym in yellow letters and a black skull cap and jeans. He looked very handsome, especially with his scruff getting darker. I just wanted to rub my hands all over it. Now I don't even stop thinking about Dean. It's been nonstop and you know what? I don't even feel guilty. I love Seth but I was starting to fall in love with Dean. Madly.

When we were in the airport heading to our gate, I proceeded to hold hands with Seth but I just kept looking at the back of Dean's head. He just looked so good.

Finally, we got to Doha. It just turned daylight and it was warm, not like it was back in the U.S. I was amazed how beautiful this place was. It was like a mix of New York City and Panama City Beach. Hotels surrounded the circle infested ocean and in the middle of the circle was a island.

**(Google it. I tried to explain it the best way I can.)**

I decided to get my own hotel room because I wanted to be by myself for a little while. My room had a balcony looking over the island, desk I could put my laptop on and a comfortable bed. I sniffed in the sweet smell of the outdoors and looked out into the bright ocean. Seagulls were singing and flying all over the place. I decided to grab my swimsuit and get some sun before tonight's show.

I laid out in the sunlight with Kaitlyn and Layla, catching some rays. It feels good to hang with the girls again out of work and not to be with the boys. I had my speakers plugged in and was playing Bob Marley and some other reggae music.

"So you two are together?" Layla asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"Now why didn't you tell me?"

"I said the exact same thing to her!" Kaitlyn said.

"Look, I'm sorry okay! Besides, I don't know if me and him are going to last long anyways..."

They just looked at me. "What?"

"Yeah. One of those girls that me and you saw..." I said, pointing at Kaitlyn. "...she was hitting on him and he was just smiling. Like I didn't even exist!"

"That's pretty low..." Layla said.

"Well, maybe he was nervous and he didn't know what to do." Kaitlyn said.

"That's what I thought but then I don't know..."

"Look, just give him another chance. This is the first mess up he's had." Kaitlyn said.

"Three strikes, you're out!" Layla said.

"Make that two strikes." I said. "Besides, there's this other guy I'm starting to like."

"Roman?" Kaitlyn said.

"No! He has a fiance and a daughter!"

"Then who?" Layla said.

I just looked down and tried to ignore that question. Kaitlyn knew I was thinking about and just sighed.

"It's Dean Ambrose, isn't it?"

I just kept silent.

"Oh my god... Kelsey, he's a lunatic!"

"Yeah, I know but there's something about him! Something...irresistable." I said, starting to smile.

"What? Someone's blood on the floor turns you on?" Kaitlyn said.

"No... Look, I don't know okay? I just think he's not that crazy psychopath type of human being he really is."

"I just hope you're right..." she said, laying back down.

"I love Seth. I really do... but Dean is so..."

"Mean?" Layla said.

"Creepy?" Kaitlyn said.

"Alright, shut up. Both of you." I said, getting pissed off.

"We're sorry. We'd just expect you to find someone less... you know." Kaitlyn laughed.

"Well, I always like to give people a chance."

"You're too sweet, Kels." Layla said.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

After laying out in the sun for hours, I finally come back in all sweaty and drenched in sunscreen. I saw on the desk that there was some red roses and a card. I looked closely at the roses and saw a red fake one.

_Dear Kelsey,_

_I have felt so guilty since our little incident last night. So out of the kindness of my heart and show you how sorry I am, I got you some roses. I want to make it up to you. I just hope that we can get past this and stay together as long as we can. I will always love you until the last pedal falls._

_XOXO_

_Seth_

I smiled. Now I knew what the fake rose ment. Maybe he was really sorry.

I drove to the arena that night. I had a tag team match with Paige against Tamina and Summer Rae. Apparently, those two are having a spat now and hate each other. We won the match but out of the corner of my eye, I see Dean at the top, looking over the railing. I just glared at him and walked off. After that, I decided to leave and head back to the hotel. I always hate being at house shows because you can't even watch the matches. I knew that Dean and Seth lost to Daniel Bryan and Kane when Roman interfered.

When I got into my hotel room, I just dropped my bags near the door. When I came into the bedroom, my eyes widened. Dean was sitting on the bed, smelling the roses that Seth gave me. He was still in his Shield gear, he was all sweaty and his hair was pulled back. His muscles were glistening in the light, making me weak in the knees. Then he looks at me and smiles.

"What the... what the hell are you doing in my room? How'd you get here so fast?"

"Found a key that Seth used to get in here. Doesn't matter how fast I got here." He said, getting up towards me.

"Uh... Yeah, it does matter." I said, backing away.

"Just tell me. You want me to stay don't you?"

"Where's Seth?" I said, hitting a wall.

"He's back at the arena with Roman. He's stalling him for me." He said, getting closer.

"I don't want you, Dean. Leave me alone."

"Now, you know that's not true right?" He said, brushing a hand on my face.

"I know it is." I studdered.

He just chuckled and sniffed my hair. "You look so good..."

"Dean, please. Don't do this. I'm begging you."

"I haven't done anything. I'm just admiring your smell."

"Dean, please..." I said, trying to move away but he pushes me back into the wall.

"You're not going to get away from me this time." He whispered and then kisses me on the lips.

I kept fighting and kicking, just to get away from him but his grasp was way too strong. I wanted to give in but I couldn't do this to Seth. He finally just grabbed me and throws me on the bed. He managed to get his pants down right before I started crawling out of the bed and towards the door. He grabbed me and threw me back. He then pulls my pants and underwear down. He had me pinned on the bed, I was still struggling but barely. He grabs a condom from the pocket of his vest and puts it on him. He then grabs my arms and pushed inside me. I started screaming and then he puts a towel in my mouth, like reins for a horse. He was definitely a lot bigger than Seth. I was in pain, in agony. He then started pulling my hair and ripped off my shirt. He unhooks bra and send it flying across the room. One hand was still pulling my hair and the other one was grabbing and slapping my bare breasts. The pain then started turning to passion. That demon was already out, taking control over me. I started moaning and fought less.

"You like that, don't you?" He said and I nodded. "Oh, you dirty girl."

He takes the towel out of my mouth and he started hearing me moan louder.

"Fuck me harder." I said.

He then pushes my head to the bed and grabs my hips and fucks me harder. I was moaning so loud that the people in the next room can hear us. Seth was never this good, Dean was a bad boy. He then pulls out and gets on the bed, dragging me along with him. He managed to get his pants off of his ankles and my pants and underwear off so we were both naked now. He gets on top of me and pushes back in. We were going at it like animals. I was screaming at the top of my lungs, calling his name and giving him commands. I've never felt more alive then I have been before. I clawed down his back, leaving huge red marks.

"Dean, I'm coming. Please stop!" I moaned.

"Not yet." He panted.

He started fucking me faster and harder. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he buries his teeth into my flesh. It wasn't long until I finally came. He then pulls out and takes off the condom and started stroking off in my face. His fluid exploded in my face, not being able for me to see. He moaned as he let more of his self right on my face. He got off the bed and hands me a rag for me to wipe off my face. I looked at him and he smirked.

"Now, you still believe that you don't want me?" He chuckled.

I just kept silent and he sits on the bed with me.

"Come on... You can't fight it anymore." He said, whispering in my ear.

"Dean... I still love Seth but..."

"But what?" He said.

"I don't know... Just leave okay?"

"Look, even though you think I'm some kind of creep, I can still change."

I just looked at him and he was serious.

"I mean, I'll try..."

"I uh... don't know what to say about that."

"Just give me some time."

"Fine but no more of this, you understand me?"

"Deal." He said, getting dressed and then walks away to leave but then stops. "Oh and by the way, text me once in a while." He says and then leaves out the door.

I laid on the bed, still smelling the essence of Dean Ambrose all over me. The demon was now back in it's cage, sleeping like nothing's wrong. What have I done? I just cheated on Seth. The bad thing is... I'm glad I got to be with Dean tonight. I still feel guilty. My god, I don't know what to do. What happens if Seth finds out? I started panicking. I knew I was in deep trouble now. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. I grabbed a robe and went to the door. It was Seth, still in his Shield gear, holding some movies and snacks in his hand. I started feeling really guilty now.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." I said, still tired, guilty.

"You okay?"

"Just a bad night..." I said, scratching my head.

"Well, I know just what to do!" He said, walking into my room and grabbing my laptop from the desk. "Movie night!"

"Seth..." I said.

"Come on, I want to make you feel better. It's the least I can do."

"Seth, we need to talk..." I said.

He looked at me, hoping it's not what he's thinking. I was about to tell him what happened but if I told him now, it would break his heart and he wouldn't trust me ever again. This is worst than just smiling at this one pretty girl. This was far worse from that.

"Stay with me tonight? Please?" I said.

He lets go of his breath he was holding and smiled. "I thought it would be worse! I would love to."

I half-smiled, knowing that I should've told him the truth. I already had a regrettable night. I don't want to make this to more of a bad night with a breakup. We popped in a movie and laid down on the bed. I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat instead of the movie.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, I love you right?"

"Of course."

"If you've ever done something wrong, you can tell me and I can tell you what I've done wrong to make us feel better. I want us to trust each other, whatever comes our way."

"Why are you talking about this? Did you do something wrong?" He laughes.

"No, I'm just saying. If it happens, I will tell you. No strings attached. You have to trust me."

"Kels..." He said, lifting my chin up. "...don't worry about us. I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that."

"Will you tell me?"

"Of course." He said, kissing me on the lips.

"Thank you baby." I said as we cuddled in each other's arms, watching the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback to FCW..._

_I had on a black corset and blue jean shorts and black high top converse with my hair wavy. I was laying in the middle of one of the practice rings, backstage. I was pissed about not winning the Queen of FCW title from Raquel Diaz last week. It doesn't matter anyways, Vince McMahon is moving me to Monday Night Raw next week for a storyline with CM Punk._

_"Hey."_

_I looked to the side and see Seth staring at me._

_"Not right now Seth. I'm still kinda pissed off... and I'm tired... and hungry."_

_"Basically everything." He said, crawling into the ring and laying right beside me._

_"Yep." I said, looking up at the ceiling._

_"At least yours isn't as bad as mine." He said, folding his arms behind his head._

_"Leigh again?"_

_"Yeah... I'm telling you, I don't think me and her are going to last any longer."_

_"I'm sorry, man. If it wasn't meant to be, it wasn't meant to be. You can't keep fighting to keep her, you know?"_

_"Yeah, you've said that the last ten thousand times."_

_"Well, yeah because most of the time you're ignorant." I laughed._

_"Thanks."_

_"I'm just saying!"_

_We sat there laying, looking at the ceiling, all silent. Finally, Seth broke the silence._

_"You know I'm going to miss you when you leave." He said, looking at me._

_"Yeah, I know. Everyone will." I said then I laugh, "Remember when Maxine announced the whole FCW locker room that I'll be moving to Raw? Raquel was so mad and so jealous!"_

_"Yeah! We literally had to separate you two when there was about to be a fight!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"But what I'm basically saying, is that I'm really going to miss you. Like, I won't have any body to talk to about my problems."_

_"You know, you still have my number right?"_

_"Yeah but... it won't be the same without you here..."_

_"Oh, stop it you wuss." I said, pushing him and he laughed. "Besides, you'll see me sooner or later when you get promoted."_

_"It'll be awhile for that, Kels."_

_"I beg to differ. You're an amazing competitor, Seth. Now, how long since we've known each other?"_

_"Since Ring of Honor, of course."_

_"Yeah, we've been best friends since then. I know your tricks, your accomplishments, I know everything about you."_

_"Because I tell you everything."_

_"Exactly. That's why we're so close, Seth. We'll see each other again. Mark my words."_

_"Aw! Look at the two little lovebirds sitting in the tree!" Raquel said outside the ring._

_I started growling and got up and went to attack her but Seth held me back. Raquel was laughing._

_"You better put that little puppy dog on a leash!" She laughs as she walks away._

_"Kels, just let her go. Let her go. You won't have to see her ever again after this. It's okay." Seth said, now hugging me from the back._

_I was still seething, wanting to claw her pretty face off but with Seth around, I felt calmer._

_"Maybe, you're right." I said, patting on his arm._

_"I know I'm right, you're going to be bigger than her someday, I just know it."_

I woke up to the alarm clock on my bedside table. I was back in my apartment back at home. From the crazy week I've had, I decided to go back home and be with my friends and clear my head. This whole Seth and Dean situation has my stomach twisted in so many directions. I love Seth, so very much and since that one night stand with Dean, my love for both of these men have increased. So I decided to come home and think things out.

I used to be a full time dance teacher at Make Your Move after I graduated but since I came into the wrestling business, I was now a part time dance teacher. Whenever I don't have house shows or be at any WWE taping, I always work down at the dance studio. I got to practice with all of the little kids and fix them and prepare them for the next competiton in a couple of weeks. It feels great to be with the kids again. That's where my heart always was. In this dance company and these little kids.

Finally, it was Monday, it was time to fly to Dallas, Texas for Raw. My stomach was in knots when I saw Seth in the gym but yet, I was glad to see him. He walked up to me and hugged me.

"Ew! Get away! You're sweaty!" I said, pushing him away.

"No, you love it!" He said, pushing me back.

We were laughing and playing around until Dean comes in with his gym stuff. Now, I just felt upset, even though I was in love with Dean now, it was a bad night for that. I kissed Seth on the lips and walked away and stretched. Things got tense everytime Dean was in the room with me. Everytime I catch a glimpse of Dean, I see him looking at me, which made me queezy in my stomach.

Finally, Raw started. I was in a long black v-neck shirt and a grey studded leather vest, jeans, and grey boots with my hair half up and half down. I saw Vince McMahon on crutches, limping to the ring. This guy is basically my grandfather, like I was part of his family.

"Vince, please you can't do this. You're not even medically cleared."

"I'll be fine, Kelsey. Just stay back here."

"But Vince..."

We kept arguing on our way to the ring. I was too focused on changing his mind to wrestle. When I realized that, I decided to stay at ringside to be at his side. Then, here comes Paul Heyman, all dressed up and ready for battle. After he's done talking, he started beating up Mr. McMahon. I kept screaming for him to get up but eventually, he started beating up Heyman. Then, Brock Lesnar's music hits.

"_Oh shit..."_

Brock came down to the ring, intimidating him. What I did next was pretty stupid, I decided to get into the ring and protect him. I didn't know what I was thinking. Brock just laughed and told me to get out of the ring. I hesitated but I stood my ground.

"Vince, get out of the ring."

"Kelsey, don't be stupid."

"Get out!" I yelled and I pushed him out of the ring causing him to fall.

I looked at Brock's eyes and he was staring right through me. I kept my ground and didn't break my contact with him. He was backing me into the ropes. I was honestly scared out of my mind. Panic showered over me. I was now frozen in Brock's cold stare. Then, hope came. Triple H's music came blasting. The arena came came unglued when the crowd saw their King of Kings walking down the ramp. I jumped out of the ring. I was amazed. He came to save me and Vince. Then, there was an all out brawl between the two. Finally, Brock retreated after all that brutal fighting from The Game. I got into the ring and stood behind him. He checked on me but I told him it was okay. I was just glad that he didn't have it fully locked in.

"Have you lost your mind?" Triple H said when we got backstage.

"I'm sorry... I was trying to protect Vince."

"You know I can take care of it myself."

"Yeah, you and your crutches will do the job." I said sarcastically.

"She's right. You shouldn't be out there in the beginning."

All of a sudden, Stephanie comes in and kisses her daddy's head and hugged her husband.

"Oh Kelsey!" She said, hugging me too. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, mama."

"You've got a lot of guts to be infront of Lesnar like that." She said.

"Well, it was pretty scary though but I didn't want Vince to get hurt."

"Thank you." She said.

"Yes, thank you." Triple H said, hugging me.

"Well, you guys mean a lot to me." I said.

I sat with Vince and the others to see if he was okay but thankfully, he was. I left them alone and went back to the women's locker room. So many superstars came up to see how I was but I told everyone the same thing, "I'm fine!"

When I looked at my phone, I saw so many missed calls from Seth and he kept calling. I answered it.

"I'm fine, babe."

"Like hell! Are you crazy? Why would do go against Lesnar like that?"

"I had to protect Vince!"

"Come see me, right now."

"Where?"

"I'll guide you, just get here."

After traveling through the hallway, I finally saw Seth and closed his phone. He hugged me tightly. I couldn't even breathe.

"Ok Seth... You can let go of me now."

"Be quiet." He said as he kept hugging me.

"It's not like a jumped off a bridge or anything."

"I don't care! You were still in there with a dangerous man!" he said, kissing me on the forehead.

"And look at me now, I'm fine."

"You were minutes after 'fine'. You could've been hurt." he said.

"Seth!" I said, holding his head in my hands, "I'm fine." I said, as I kissed him.

He grabs me and kisses me back. Our heads touched as we savored our moment together.

"You better not do that again."

"I won't."

"I should've came down when I had the chance..."

"No! If you came down there, then our careers would be in trouble. I mean you're the most hated group in WWE right now, if they know about us then they will think that I'm working with you guys."

"Yeah, I know but you almost got hurt."

"You need to focus on your job and I'll focus on mine."

"If that's what you want."

"That's what I want." I said, kissing him on the lips.

"I love you so much, Kelsey. I don't want to ever let you go..." He said, hugging me again.

We hugged for another long time. I smiled in his embrace, happy that Seth was worried about me. Right now, I could care less about Dean. Right now, I'm happy and that's all it matters.

We departed after that since The Shield has something to say to the WWE Universe. I watched them backstage as they rambled on. I saw Sheamus go through the curtain and started talking. When Dean and Roman turned their backs, poor Seth gets the RKO from Randy Orton. I snickered, knowing that they should've watched out for him. Otherwise, they had it coming. Yeah, I'm a good girlfriend, aren't I?

That night was pretty memorable, too bad I didn't have a match though. All over Twitter and Facebook, I was considered a hero aside from Triple H saving me. I was a hero for standing up to Lesnar and getting the chairman out of the ring. That night was the best I've had in a while.

When I got into the hotel room, Seth was already waiting for me. He ordered room service for both of us. Cheeseburgers with chocolate cake. I guessed he wanted to spoil me tonight. After we ate, we got ready for bed, cuddling until we fell asleep. When I woke up, I saw a text from Dean.

"Hey, you up?"

"No, I'm feeding the dolphins."

"Very funny. Come to my room. I'm in the mood for some company."

"Leave me alone, Dean."

"What? You're still denying all of this?"

"No, I'm not, okay? Now, would you leave me alone?"

"What would I have to do to make you mine?"

"How about fight for me! Then I'll think about it."

I didn't see another text from Dean that night. I looked over and see Seth's beautiful face, sleeping. I brushed his hair away from his face as I kept watching him sleep. That's when I made up my mind. He was the one I wanted to be with. Dean only sleeps with girls then just leaves without saying goodbye or a 'see you later'. Seth was the most sweetest and the most kindest man I've ever met. Sure, he did something wrong but at least he feels bad for it and wants to make it up to me, better than my ex-boyfriends ever did when they cheated on me. Even though I know for sure that Seth didn't cheat on me. He's not that person that cheats. I ended that thought and cuddled into his chest, taking in his perfect smell.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hey! Sorry guys for not updating in so long! I've been so busy with college and dance practice lately! I have a lyrical solo so I've been focusing on that a lot! Competition is this week so keep your fingers crossed!)**

"Here you go!" said the cashier as she hands me my cappuccino.

I walked out of the coffee shop and into the crowded streets of Buffalo, New York. Old School Raw is tomorrow night. I am so excited! I can't wait to meet all the old legends that I've idolized! I was making my way to Buffalo's biggest gym. When I walked in, there was so many amazing and good looking men, working out and most of them just watched me pass by. When I found an empty room, I put my headphones in, listening to Black Eyed Peas and started stretching. I also decided to hip hop dance a little bit since that pumps me up. Then, I bumped into somebody behind me and when I turned around, it was Dean. He looked pretty handsome with his hair pulled back like his usually is. I stopped my music and took my headphones off.

"Do you have to watch me?"

"I didn't know you were here so it's not my fault."

"You messed up my warmup. Thanks."

"No, don't mind me just keep dancing." He said, sitting down and smiling.

"No... I think I'm ready." I said as I walked out of the room and he follows me. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I usually meet Seth and Roman here but most of the time, I travel with them. This time, I just wanted to get here by myself."

"Me too." I said. "Trainer!"

"What are you doing?"

"Going to get a trainer to wrestle with me so I can practice."

"No, let me be your trainer."

"Uh huh, yeah." I scoffed.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, _little girl_. I've been in the wrestling business since I was 18 so let's just say, I know a lot more than you do."

"Uh huh, and who won NXT Season 3... oh yeah, that's me! I got into this business."

"You know, I was this..." he motioned closer to me and brought his index finger and his thumb really close together. "...this close...to getting a WWE contract years ago and I wasn't even 20!"

"Oh whatever,_ old man_."

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me,_ old man_..." I said, getting in the ring. "Why don't you try to prove it? Beat me in a match. Right now."

"Yeah, I don't hit women."

"Sure, you don't hit women_." _I said, raising an eyebrow.

"When I'm drunk... by accident."

"Drunk or not, I can still kick your ass, old man."

"Stop calling me that."

"Oh wait, are you getting... mad? I see a little bit of anger on your face. Come on_ old man_." I said, now antagonizing him.

"Fine, you want to bring it. Let's do this, _little girl_." He said, getting into the ring and we started circling each other.

"Oh yeah, keep calling me little girl. I'm still going to leave your blood all over the mat." I said as we started fighting.

I've never actually fought with a man before. It was pretty hard but I managed to get a couple of punches to his face. He was stronger though, probably stronger than Seth most likely. Finally, he managed to get the three pin on me and won. He was bleeding pretty good. I just laid on the mat, exhausted.

"And your winner, Dean Ambrose!" He shouted and then laughed.

"I demand a rematch!" I said, laying a finger in the air.

"Fine... DING DING!" He said as he collapsed on me. "1...2...3! Your winner, Dean Ambrose!"

"I wasn't even ready, you jerk!" I said, trying to pull him off.

"Well, too bad." He said, pulling his hair back again.

We were now taking deep breaths and looked into each others eyes. He looked calm and not that same psychotic man that you usually see in The Shield. He brushed a hair from my face.

"Why are you so beautiful? It's like everytime I go to sleep, you're in my head."

I just smiled. "That's the sweetest thing that has came out of your mouth."

He laughed. "Look, I know you see me as this weird and crazy guy but I can be really nice at times.

"At times?"

"You know what I mean. Come on, give me a chance."

"I can't break up with him and say 'Sorry but I want to go out with Dean now, bye.' I mean, you can't do that."

"Well, yeah you can."

"But it'll be wrong..."

"You can think that but then you can have me."

He kisses me as we still lay in the ring together. I try to fight off these feeling but they are too strong. Finally, I just gave up and started kissing him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. We finally stopped and sat up.

"Dean, we can't do this. I'm sorry. I have feelings for you now but I just don't want to keep doing this to him, okay?"

"Yeah, I understand. How about you and I go out for a drink?"

I thought about it for a second, hoping that it won't go any further; At least, until me and Seth broken up or something.

"If we don't sleep together, then yes... I would love that."

"Cool. Meet me at 10 downstairs and your hotel and we'll head out."

I got up and decided to leave for my place but then, I looked back and stared at him.

"Since when are you being so nice?"

"I told you. I can be nice at times."

"AT times. Notice the AT." I said, walking out and stopped again. "Oh and by the way, your nose is still bleeding."

"He wiped up his blood and looked at me I just rolled my eyes and walked out of the room.

Later that night, it was finally 10:00 at night. I was sitting in the hotel's lobby in a white and black boatneck striped shirt, jeans with a brown belt, brown lace up boots, pink blazer and with my hair half up and curly. Finally, Dean arrives in a black trenchcoat and jeans with black gloves. I was surprised, he looked clean and more classy like.

"Wow, you actually look presentable." I said.

"Thanks." He said and I laughed.

We walked out and it was cold, like freezing cold. I started cussing in my head, regretting not bringing a better jacket. Finally, we got to the bar and ordered drinks. We sat next to a window and watched people and cars pass by and the city's lights. I was enjoying his company. I've learned more about him that night, more than I did on the plane. We were laughing too so it was really nice being around him. We were talking about his Tournament of Death match at CZW with Brain Damage when he got a saw to the head.

"I knew that saw was fake. I mean come on, you wouldn't be standing here today." I said, taking a sip of my Heineken.

"Exactly, people can be fucking idiots! But they bought it!" He said, puffing out a smoke.

"I don't like hardcore wrestling. They will go to any limits to please their crowds and still make it look fake."

"I don't know... It sounded like they bought it."

"You don't even have a scar on your head!"

"Like I said." He smiled.

"From a creepy guy like you, you are very interesting." I said.

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Yes." I laughed.

"So what's up with you? Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I used to be a dance teacher... Actually, I still do it but it's whenever I have time. Then, I started wrestling at ROH and wrestled there for a couple of years then came to FCW and then here we are. Let's just say there's nothing fascinating about me."

"Now, I don't think that's true. I think your very fascinating."

"Oh sure. Once you get to know me, you'll find me pretty boring."

"Honestly, I don't find you boring at all."

"You're sweet." I said, grabbing a waiter that was passing by. "Can I have another Heineken please?"

"It's on me." He said and the waiter nodded and walked away.

"You don't have to do that. I can pay for my own drinks."

"No, it's okay. I want to."

"Have you bought girls their drinks before you fuck 'em?"

"Not really, sluts usually but their own drinks. A beautiful woman like yourself shouldn't buy their own drink. It's common courtesy for men to care about their women."

"Their women?"

"You know what I mean."

"It just sounds weird coming from your mouth."

The waiter brings back another Heineken and I opened it up and started drinking.

"I want to know something." He said as he put out his cigarette.

"Sure. What's up?" I said as I put my drink down.

"What is it about Seth?"

I huffed and looked out to the crowd passing by the window. "Do we have to talk about this?"

"I want to know."

"I love him Dean and he loves me. Honestly, he's not that cheating type. Besides, I'm giving him another chance, even though he technically didn't do anything wrong. I mean they can look at pretty girls but they just can't screw with them. When I have a boyfriend, I can still look. I mean I'm not ashamed."

"You're right about that but..."

"Dean. You don't have to say anything. I know what you're about to say." I said, patting on his hand.

"I do want you to be happy but I just want you to be with me instead of him."

I looked down at my drink and huffed. "Can we drop the subject?"

"Yeah... Let's talk about something else."

After we finished up, it was time to head back to our hotels and get some sleep for tomorrow night. It was still very cold outside, probably even more freezing than it was before. I was shivering and my teeth were chattering. That's when Dean pulled me closer to him, under his armpit to keep me warm. I instantly felt better and snuggled into him closer, keeping myself warm. The crowded streets and the bright city lights were amazing with the cold weather breezing through and the moon in the sky, shining. Finally, we got to my hotel and we stopped inside the lobby.

"I had a great time tonight. First time you took a pretty girl out like me for a drink?"

He just smiled. "Yeah. I usually just fuck the girls and be done with them."

I was about to open my mouth but Dean stopped me.

"But sadly, I'm not going to do that to you."

"Sadly?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I was really fighting the urge."

"Well, that night we had back at Doha... it wasn't bad."

"Oh yeah, I noticed. Despite your screaming."

I just blushed and giggled.

"Well, I'm going to let you go and get some sleep."

"What about you?"

He scoffed. "I don't ever go to sleep."

"Occasionally, you do right?"

"Whenever I'm feeling like I'm about to pass out, then yeah."

"Good, we need you on your A game if you want to save this company from quote '_Injustice_'." I said, wiggled my index finger and my middle finger when I said Injustice.

"True." He said and we laughed. "Well, see you tomorrow, I guess." He said, walking away.

"Hey."

He looked back at me.

"We should do this again, sometime."

He smiled. "I would like that very much." He said as he disappeared into the cold night.

I smiled as I headed up to the elevator. He was such a gentleman tonight. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

I was humming and skipping along in my hotel room. Tonight was Old School Raw. I was jumping off the walls! Chris was sitting on the couch, watching tv. He got to come down for tonight and meet all the legends. Then I heard a knock on my door. I skipped to the door and looked through the peephole, it was Seth. I opened the door and jumped into his arms, making him drop his luggage.

"Hey baby!" I kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Well, aren't you happy today." He said, smiling at me.

"Uh hello, tonight is Old School Raw! We are going back in time!"

I jumped out of his arms and kept dancing, getting ready for tonight. I already had a planned outfit for me to wear, which is a pink shirt with the old Raw logo, which I cut it into a cropped tank with black cargo pants and black lace up boots. My hair would be all down and big waves.

"Come on, let's go to the gym! I'm hyped up!" I said, jumping around.

"Ok! Hold on!" He said as he unpacked his stuff and took out his gym gear.

"Do you want me to just meet you there?" Chris said.

"Yeah, just take a cab." I said.

We went down to the gym and started warming up. I noticed that Dean talking with Roman, while working out. I was still shocked on how he treated me last night. It made me like him even more than I did.

"I heard you and Dean went out for drinks last night." Seth said.

"Yeah, he invited me. Besides, I didn't want to sit in the hotel room by myself all night."

"Cool." He said, sounding a little weird.

"What? You're not jealous are you?" I said, looking at him.

"No! I'm just finding it a little weird is all."

"Seth, look at me." I said, walking up to him and touching his face. "Don't worry about anything. You will always have me."

"You also didn't tell me..." he said.

"What? Do I have to tell you what I'm doing everytime I go out?" I said.

"Well... yeah."

"Now Seth, that's not fair."

"Ok, maybe you're right. Sorry." He said, giving me the cold shoulder.

"Ok. Fine. I'll ask you for permission next time like a damn child." I said, walking out of the room.

"Wait, Kelsey. I didn't mean it like that." He said, trying to catch up to me.

Dean watched us walk out of the room and just smirked.

"Why are you smiling?" Roman asked Dean.

"Oh nothing." He said as he continued working out.

Minutes before Old School Raw started, I was getting more excited by every minute. I was ignoring Seth's texts all night, saying he was sorry about what happened at the gym. I mean I can't tell him everything I'm doing. It's ridiculous. Finally, I just said "It's fine." and left it at that. He knows I'm mad. Finally, I heard the old theme and the old sirens going off through the arena, my mood changed. Tonight started amazing. CM Punk says that he will beat The Undertaker at Wrestlemania and end his streak. There's no way in hell that Punk can beat him. Undertaker has been here for years. There is just no possible way at all. Then Randy Orton, Big Show, and Sheamus interrupts him, saying that they'll beat The Undertaker. Finally, Vickie makes a Fatal Four Way to see who will win and compete against The Undertaker, which will be the main event. Then, there was Cena and Rock having a tense argument on who will win at Wrestlemania. When I turn around, I see the "American Dream" Dusty Rhodes, walking his way towards the curtain.

"Dusty!" I said, as I ran over and hugged him.

He hugged me back. "Hey there, sweet pea. I just wanted to say congratulations on winning at the Royal Rumble."

"Oh thanks!"

"Now, I know you're a full blooded WWE superstar and you're usually very busy but I would like you to consider a promotion."

"A promotion?"

"Now, you know I'm the NXT General Manager and Commissioner."

"Yes sir."

"I've been very busy with other things, dealing with what matches to plan and dealing with superstars's problems. So, I was wondering if you would like to help me as my assistant."

I was shocked. Now, I was never the businesswoman type of person. I don't do paperwork. Yet, this was something I couldn't even pass up.

"Wow. Dusty, I don't know if I'll be such a big help!" I said.

"Don't worry, it's easy. Come by Full Sail University Wednesday and I'll show you how to do things."

"You got yourself a deal, Dusty." I shook his hand and he walked out of the curtain with Jacksaw Jim Duggan and Sgt. Slaughter.

I can't believe I'll be Dusty Rhodes's new assistant to NXT. It's been awhile since I've been to NXT, since it now became the new developmental territory that we used to call FCW. I will get to see all my friends again! All of a sudden, I see Chris running.

"OH MY GOD! KELSEY, I JUST MET THE MILLION DOLLAR MAN TED DIBIASE!" He screamed.

"Say it. Don't spray it!" I said, wiping my face off from his slobber.

"Come on! This is big for me!"

"Not as big as this, I'm the 'American Dream' Dusty Rhodes's assistant on NXT. Beat that!" I said and laughed in his face.

"Seriously? That's awesome! When do you start?"

"Wednesday. Might as well buy a business suit."

Later on the night, there was Tensai and Brodus Clay accompanied by the Honky Tonk Man against Heath Slater and Drew McIntyre. The ending was awesome but Tensai needs to stop dancing, like seriously. The Shield should just come out and just beat up Tensai right now.

After watching that, I see my mentor Triple H beside me, watching Raw.

"Got goosebumps?" I said.

"You know I do." He said.

I smiled. "You know you were pretty badass last week. I still want to thank you for saving me and Vince."

"Even though, you weren't supposed to be out there."

"Yeah, I know. Do you want me to come out there with you?"

"No. You. Stay back here." he said.

"Hunter-"

"I mean it, Kelsey."

I looked at him and he was serious. I wanted to be out there with him like old times during the NXT days when he was my NXT pro. I won because of him and his excellence to teach me how to get things done. I wouldn't be here because of him.

I sighed. "Yes sir."

I watched him walk out into the ring as the badass he always is. He taunted Brock Lesnar, intimidating him. I'm glad he's back.

Then, The Shield sends a message about what happened on Smackdown last week. Roman got a KO Punch from the Big Show. Dean looked so good with his Shield gear on and his hair slicked back. I know I've said that a lot but... hell who cares? It's true. Seth looked cute too but not as gorgeous as Dean.

Then, it's time for my match. Chris stayed backstage and decided to watch me wrestle. It's a mixed tag team match with the New Age Outlaws against Rosa Mendes and Epico and Primo. Instead of my music playing, the New Age Outlaws music was playing. I had my Divas Championship on my arm and high fiving the fans on the way down to the ring. I let Road Dogg talk and Billy Gunn do Generation X's favorite saying and started our match. It was awesome. They were doing their thing and I was doing Road Dogg's little dance while outside the ring, cheering on Road Dogg. These men were incredible. Finally, Epico tagged in Rosa Mendes and she started taunting me. Road Dogg tagged me in and I let loose on her. She had no chance. Poor woman. Then, I got the three pin on her and won the match. I high fived Road Dogg and Billy Gunn and went backstage while the Outlaws celebrated with the fans.

When I got back, I saw Bo Dallas dressed in a yellow buttoned up shirt and yellow tie. He looked handsome but yellow didn't fit him.

"Hey! Why are you so dressed up?"

"It's Mae Young's birthday! So we're celebrating!"

"Mae Young! She's here and it's her birthday! Oh my gosh! This night couldn't get any better!"

They were already setting up the cupcakes and cakes. So many of them! The whole locker room walks out and crowded around the dessert filled table. I connected arms with Bo and walked out with him. I just looked at the table, licking my lips.

"So much for my diet." I whispered to him and he laughed.

Mae Young came out with all of the other Divas. We were all having a good time until Punk's music hits. Really? This woman is 90 years old and is the oldest Diva ever to be still alive today. He breaks out through the crowd and passes us. I unconnected Bo's arm and grabbed a cupcake. I blew out the candle and threw it at Punk but instead it hit Heyman. Everyone started laughing. He glared at me. That hothead of his was melting the icing, turning it into water. Punk was disgusted and wiped of the rest of the icing and dough off of Paul's shiny head and headed to the ring.

"Lucky shot." Bo said.

The crew moved to the desserts backstage so everyone started digging in. I was chowing down like there was no tomorrow. I chatted with Mae Young. She has got to be most sweetest lady I've ever met, even though I did find that tap on my butt very unnecessary. I took pictures with her, Kaitlyn, Layla, Bo, and everybody else, having a good time. I then see the Undertaker peering over me. I was amazed how big he was.

"Hi." I said, stammering.

"Kelsey." He said, laying out a hand to me. "Congratulations on your first title."

"Thank you, Mr. Undertaker... Phenom... sir..." I said, trying to shut up.

Then I see Chris with his mouth opened. The Undertaker was one of Chri's idols. I finally closed Chris's mouth because drool started coming out.

"Sir, this is my brother, Chris. As you can see, he really loves you." I said.

"Undertaker, it is a pleasure to meet you. I've always loved watching you wrestle. I idolized you sir. I mean I still do! Look at me babbling like an idiot." He said, nervously shaking his hand.

"Chill kid. I'm honored."

"He's going to be a WWE superstar someday." I said, smiling.

"Yes sir! I've won state championships while wrestling in middle school and in high school and I decided I wanted to be a professional wrestler someday." Chris said.

"Good job. Keep working at it and you'll go a long way. Just remember, you have to work your hardest and be at your best." Undertaker said.

"Oh yes sir. Can I have your autograph?" He said, pulling out a pen and paper.

"Sure, anything from my biggest fan." He said and signs it.

"Oh thank you so much, Phenom sir." Chris said.

"Anytime." He pats him on the back and walks away.

"Wow... I got Undertaker's autograph. Most importantly, UNDERTAKER CALLED ME HIS BIGGEST FAN!"

"Don't faint on me, Chris." I laughed.

"I gotta put this in my bag before I lose it." He said running away.

"Nerd." I said and got back to the party.

Punk won the Fatal Four Way for a chance to go against The Undertaker at Wrestlemania. Undertaker came out and just stared at Punk. It was so intimidating yet so awesome. After the show was over, people were still chowing down on the cupcake and cake. I sat down with the rest of the Divas while Mae was opening her presents. Then, I get a text from Seth.

"You ready to go?"

I looked at Mae, who was smiling and taking pictures with the rest of the Divas.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

I met Seth outside at the parking lot. I was still pretty mad at him earlier. He motioned in for a kiss but I hesitated and kissed him anyways. Seth looked at me, knowing that I was still mad.

"Baby, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, okay. It was my fault not telling you where I was in the beginning."

"No, I should'nt have let that get to me. I just want to make sure I can trust you."

"You know you can!" I said.

"I know and I'm sorry!" He said, hugging me.

"What's going on?" Chris said.

"Just a little fuss." Seth said.

"No offense but it's cold outside and I rather not freeze to death out here."

"Good idea." He said, holding a door open for me and I got in.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry that I haven't been able to update in so long! I just got back from spring break! So, I got a lot of stories to catch up on! Well, here we go!)**

"Hello everyone and welcome to Winter Park, Florida. I hope you enjoy your stay and please fly with us again. Have a great day!" said the flight attendant.

I grabbed my duffle bag and left the plane, exhausted from such a long flight. Tonight was the night I get to be back on NXT, but this time, I was only here to help Dusty. When I finally got my luggage, I walked outside to see a limo and a chauffeur, holding up a sign that has my name. Since when do I ride in a limo? I love Dusty so much right now.

"Hi." I said to the chauffeur.

"You must be Ms. Young."

"Yes sir!"

"Here, let me get your bags."

I stepped aside as he took my bags and put it in the trunk. He drove me to a beautiful hotel that Dusty was staying at. I saw standing outside the entrance.

"Hey there!" He hugs me. "Had a nice flight?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good." He hands me a slip of paper. "Here are the directions and be there at 7. The show starts at 8."

"Yes sir."

"Okay, I'm going over there right now."

"This early?"

"As manager, I have to be there and check on a couple of things. I always want things to run smoothly."

"Do you need me?"

"No, you just relax and unpack. I'll see you tonight."

"Yes sir." I said as he gets in his limo and drives away.

Later that night, it was almost 7. I decided to dress in something dressy but still casual. I had on a pink cardigan and a polka dot print shirt with jeans and white flats with a black cap toe. I headed down to the Full Sail University. For a school, it has pretty tight security. When the limo finally dropped me off, I walked inside. The school was so beautiful, even better than the college that I went to. I finally arrived to the NXT arena, which was pretty smaller than the original NXT arena that I've competed on. I haven't been back here since Seth lost the NXT Championship. I see students setting up the seats in the audience and the ring. I do have to say that these kids can do it better than our crew. I headed backstage, which was nicer than any backstage I've been to. All of a sudden, I get attacked from behind, hugging me. I jumped and saw it was Audrey Marie.

"Damn girl! You scared the shit out of me!" I said.

"I'm sorry! Kelsey, what are you doing here?"

"I'm Dusty's new assistant so I'm going to be here for a while!"

"That's great! We can hang out like old times!"

"Exactly! By the way, where's Paige? I want to find her."

She looked down. "She's not here tonight. She had a match with Summer and she broke her arm."

"Oh dear..." I said, scratching my head.

"Yeah. Come on, let's grab something before the show starts." She said as we walked away.

After we got something to eat, I spent the rest of the hour reconnecting with all of my former FCW friends. Conor O'Brian, Xavier Woods, Richie Steamboat, and that cute Jake Carter. I blushed when I saw him. When FCW was still accurate, him and I almost dated but it never happened. To tell you the truth, I think he's a ladies man. I mean come on, the man is gorgeous. Anyways, the show finally starts. Dusty came out and started talking to the audience and then later, introduced me. I walked out with a smile on my face and waved at the crowd, embracing my name chanting all over the arena. In all of my wrestling career, I've never heard my name being chanted, not even on Raw and Smackdown. I guess I'm considered a legend here. As Dusty continues talking, he starts talking about The Shield. I looked at him, shocked on the inside. Wonderful. No wonder the security is so high here.

"The Shield is here?" I said as we walked backstage.

"Yes, they claim that they own NXT. Well, not on my watch."

"That's right!" I said, ignoring the fact that Dusty could be wrong.

Dusty walked me to my office. MY OFFICE! Since Full Sail is the place for NXT, I get to have my own private quarters. It had nice desk, bookshelf, couch and a TV to watch NXT while I'm working. I thanked Dusty as he gave me my set of keys and some paperwork. I got started right away after that. A woman and asked if I needed anything to eat. I already ate but I was still hungry so I told her to get me a Red Bull While I was working, I got a text from Seth.

"Hey babe." I said.

"Hey. I didn't know you were going to be down here." He said.

"Oh yeah... I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm Dusty's new assistant."

"And you forgot to tell me?"

"I'm sorry! It slipped my mind!"

"Great... Thanks." He sent back.

That was the last time I've heard from him tonight. Then I get another text. This time, it was from Dean. My heart skipped a beat as I opened the message.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine later on. He doesn't get mad very long. Hahahaha." The text read.

"Thanks Dean. :)"

Honestly, I have no time to deal with Seth's crap tonight. I am Dusty's assistant now and I have to focus on the talent, not pointless arguments that probably won't get fixed. Then there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said as Bo came in.

"Hey there!" He said as I went over and hugged him. "Congrats on being Dusty's new assistant."

"Thank you! Congrats on being in the triple threat for the #1 Contender match! You nervous?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Good! That's what I like to hear!"

He smiled. "Now since you're here, would you mind if you would accompany me to the ring?"

"I would love to!" I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Good! Now it seems like I bothered you with your work." He said, pointing at the paperwork on my desk. "I'll let you go."

"If you say so. I'm just eating back here and watching NXT. He didn't really give me anything hard." I laughed.

"Okay, but I gotta warm up anyways."

"Alright then." I said as we hugged again and I went back to my work.

As I was working, I had a bowl of banana chips and a can of Red Bull at my side, enjoying NXT on the television. Dusty has made some really good matches tonight. Finally, I just got bored and decided to walk around. While enjoying the scenery, I see Summer Rae being interviewed by Renee, ranting on how she is the "First Lady of NXT". I scowled and knew I had to do something. So I walked over and cleared my throat and smiled.

"Hello Renee." I said.

"Kelsey! Oh my goodness, it is so good to see you again!"

I smiled. "Oh cut the crap." I said, my smile turning back to a scowl. "I heard all of that garbage you were talking about, gloating on how Paige was attainable and that you're the "First Lady of NXT". Let me see... uh... Have you won NXT Season 3? Have you won the Diva's title? Have you been completely dominate this whole time? For me, check, check, and... check. For you, you haven't done any of those things. So... That basically classifies me... as the First Lady of NXT." I said, smiling and Summer glaring at me. "You've only had one match and you won. That doesn't you can run a muck on this show. Now... since I'm back... I'll be taking NXT by storm again. So I should suggest you better stay on my good side." I said and smiled again. "Have a nice day."

Summer looked disgusted as I walked away with glory overflowing my body. When I walked back into my office, The Shield was on, discussing on how they will get the NXT Championship and bring justice back to NXT. As their interview was over, Bo came in and saw me staring at the TV.

"Hey, it's time." He said. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, let's go." I said as we walked out.

First came Corey Graves's music, Conor O'Brian's, and then Bo's. I walked alongsaide him as we headed to the ring. When the match started, I stood there at ringside, cheering for Bo. Later on in the match, we see Bray Wyatt standing on the stage. Bray Wyatt was actually Husky Harris, Bo's big brother. We used to be good friends until he started getting creepy. As I continued watching Bo dominating everyone in the ring, he tried to get the pin on Graves. Bray pulled him out causing the two brothers to argue and Conor got pin on Bo. Conor won the match to be the #1 Contender. I got in the ring and patted on Conor's shoulder and walked over to Bo. I glared at Bray, who just smiles and walks off.

Man, what a night. Bo was so close to getting that NXT Championship title match with Big E Langston. I locked up my office and headed back up to the hotel to get some sleep. I had to say that tonight wasn't so bad. NXT used to be really ad on television and now, it's worth watching. I'm surprised that they haven't even gotten the call up yet. Oh well. I ended that thought as I finally tucked myself in and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_"ACHOO!" _I sneezed out loud.

Everyone started looking at me when I was in the lobby of my hotel, heading out for tonight's Raw in Indianapolis. Tonight was going to be a very special night since the legendary Paul Bearer just died. I was kinda sad that I never got to meet him because that man has been in this business for so many years. It was a real big shame. I didn't go and work out since Vickie didn't put me in a match... again. I was getting annoyed by that, too. It's like I have no life anymore. I used to be excited about going out there and entertaining all of the fans but now, all I do is just sit back there, play on my phone and watch Raw backstage. As I sat in the car, I finally got a text from Seth. I'm guessing he finally texted me to say he was sorry that he didn't text me in such a while.

"So you finally text me, huh?" I said.

"Sorry. My phone went dead."

"You going to be here tonight?"

"Yeah, I have a match with Big Show."

"Good luck." That's all I said.

Things have been pretty sour since I hung out with Dean back at the bar before Old School Raw. Honestly, I don't care anymore. I just don't want to deal with stupid crap right now. I arrived at the arena a couple of hours early to get ready for Undertaker to walk down the aisle and pay his respects to Paul. I had on a black satin corset with a black blazer and gold shorts and beige heels with my black fingerless gloves and black fingernails. I stood right beside Kaitlyn and Layla as everyone gathered on the sides on the ramp. Finally, Undertaker's music hit. His music was always so epic yet so chilling at the same time. I hooked my arm with Kaitlyn's as Undertaker past us. When he got into the ring and kneeled down to Paul's Urn that was in the center, Paul's picture comes on the titantron. I just laid my head on Kaitlyn's shoulder and started crying. Kaitlyn hugged me as Layla rubbed my back and cuddled me. It was so hard to watch, not until Punk's music hit. I was so shocked and disgusted on how he decides to ruin this moment for Undertaker and disrespect Paul Bearer. I don't think I was ever this disgusted at Punk before. EVER. He was like a mentor to me and now, I just see him as the low life he is now. As we listened to him talk, I despised him more and more. As the tribute to Paul was over, it was time to start the show.

I saw Big Show pass by me and I looked back at him. He has a match with Seth next. He's had a feud with The Shield for a while now. Honestly, I'm quite scared for him.

"Hey." I said, stopping Show.

He looked at me, focused and ready to go for his match.

"He's a wild one. Be careful."

He nodded and patted me on the head as he walked off. I pulled out my phone and text Seth to be careful and then to Dean to keep Seth safe. Then I get a text back from Seth.

"Thank you, babe. I love you. :)" It read with a heart at the end of the sentence. **(The page wouldn't let me type a heart.)**

I half smiled, knowing that he wasn't being sour this time. Then another text but it was Dean.

"Don't worry. We got it under control." It read.

"We?"

"Look, I'll protect your boyfriend from the big bad monster."

"Thank you :)" I sent back.

Then, I see Kane charging through everybody, pushing them out of his way. He kept asking everyone where Punk is, screaming it at them. I knew Kane has got to be mad since Punk disrespected Paul like that. I watched as Big Show marched to the ring with his fist ready to fire. Even though Big Show is a giant, Seth has an advantage: Dean and Roman at his side. Then, here comes The Shield, walking down the stairs like a bunch of badasses they are. I looked at Dean, who was walking with Seth, his muscles glistening under the lights. He looked so good, damn... I just hope that sooner or later, I get to have a chance to be with Dean. As the match starts, it all started to go off smoothly but as soon as the Big Show throws Seth out of the ring, Dean and Roman attack him. Yep, I should've figured that they were going to attack. After they gave him a triple powerbomb, they brought their fists together and left the ring.

Later on in the night, I was talking with Layla, Kaitlyn, and Natalya. All of a sudden, their eyes grew wide and backed up. I had a confused look on my face and with a turn on a dime, my face turned to fear. I felt hot breath going down my neck, making my hairs stand up. I turned around slowly to see Lesnar staring at me. His eyes were vicious, like a rapid dog ready to pounce on its prey. Of course, stood right beside him was Heyman, smiling. They didn't say anything, just stared. I was terrified and Lesnar knew I was terrified. He just laughed and walked out along with Heyman.

"You okay?" Layla said to me.

"Yeah."

"He sure is scary up close." Kaitlyn said and I nodded. "So how are you and Seth?"

"I don't even know anymore..." I said, scratching my head.

Kaitlyn and Layla frowned and Natalya laid her hands on my shoulders.

"Maybe it's time to let him go." Natalya said.

Natalya could be right about that. Our relationship has been boiling for the past couple of weeks. I don't even stay with Seth anymore. Now, I think more about Dean. Even though he started stalking me at first, he finally backed off and decided to be friends with me. He knows I have feelings for him now. He just keeps it to him himself.

All of a sudden, Cody Rhodes comes up to us and smiles at Kaitlyn.

"That reminds me, I need to take something to the car! Layla, Natalya, can you guys help me?"

"What is it?" Layla said, tilting her head sideways.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. "Let's go, you idiot."

Cody and Kaitlyn have been flirting for a while. It's so cute! Kaitlyn finally got herself a man!

For the rest of the night, Natalya, Layla, and I were watching Raw in the locker room and Kaitlyn comes in, all hot and bothered.

"What happened?" Natalya asked.

"The Bella Twins are back." Kaitlyn said.

We all huffed. The Bella Twins are like the biggest whores in WWE. It's pretty sad. They go after the most dominate men in WWE and cuddle them and probably, sleep with them. That's how they are. Sluts...

"I'm sorry." I said.

All of a sudden, The Shield runs by the locker room and I immediately get up and looked out of the doorway.

"I think your boys are up to no good again." Natalya said.

"Oh shut up." I said as I walked out and the girls followed in pursuit.

There was a large crowd around the entrance of the curtain. When I pushed through everybody, I saw Randy Orton and Sheamus being helped by doctors.

"What happened?" I asked Bo, who was at the scene.

"Randy and Sheamus got attacked by The Shield."

"Yeah, I just saw them sprinting past our locker room."

I looked around to see if I could catch a glimpse of them and then there they were. They walked around to the other side to avoid any eyes from the other superstars in the roster. Seth looked at me and then looked away as he disappeared into the darkness. Dean looked at me and gave me a smirk. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

Tonight was a night full of drama. Kane finally got what he wanted and beat the crap of CM Punk for disrespecting Paul Bearer's tribute. After Kane won, Undertaker stood on the stage and kneeled. Paul Bearer's picture shows up on the titantron as the thunder echos in the arena. Kane kneeled too, in respect of their late father. It was such a beautiful sight. Justice was definitely served tonight. Then, Punk attacks Kane with Paul's urn that he carried that is now a symbol of excellence. Undertaker marched to the ring to check on his little brother as Punk scurried out of the ring with the urn in his hands. What he did next was absolutely degrading and disrespectful. He kneels on one knee and mocks the Undertaker. Undertaker started seething and brought his thumb across his throat, telling Punk he will pay for what he has done.

Finally, the show ended and I decided to head out with Kaitlyn and Layla for a girl's night. It's been awhile since I've hung out with them outside of the ring since I traveled with The Shield most of the time. I'm just glad I get to be them tonight. I really need it.

As soon as we were heading to the car, we saw Seth leaning on it with his arms crossed.

"We'll give you two some time alone." Kaitlyn said as her and Layla walked off.

I walked up to him. He didn't look happy, he looked frustrated and tired. I really don't want to do this tonight but if it has to get done, it has to get done.

"You okay?" I said.

"Kels, we need to talk." He said.

"Yeah..." I said, ready for the blow.

"It feels like we haven't been getting along lately. I mean, you barely tell me anything anymore and that really confuses me. Is there anything you need to tell me? What am I doing wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. It's just... look, can we talk about this tomorrow?" I said, opening the trunk.

"No. I want to fix this now." He said, closing the trunk.

"There's nothing to fix! We're just tired, busy, and we barely have time together!" I said, getting frustrated.

"Well, let's make time together... I mean it's not hard... Since you hung out with Dean without my permission." He said, saying the last sentence under his breath.

"You're still not over that? For god's sake, it was just drinks. I didn't want to stay in the room by myself so I went out with a friend. Who cares?"

"I care!"

I scratched my head, trying to keep my cool and took a deep breath.

"Look... I'm sorry, okay? Feel better now?"

"No..."

"Then what? I don't know what you want me to do, Seth. Tell me and I'll do it."

"Stop hanging out with Dean and don't ever talk to him. At least, when I'm not around. That's the only thing that can make me feel better."

"Seth, you can't just treat like a damn baby. I can do whatever I want... But if it makes you feel any better, then fine, but he has my number and I can't just say 'I'm sorry. Seth wants me to stop talking to you since he doesn't trust me.'."

"I do trust you, Kels. Besides, I already told Dean to back off. He says he didn't mean it but he'll do it anyways for our friendship."

"So you're happy with what you've done?" I said, getting into his face. "You know what, fine. I don't care anymore. Do what you want. I'm already frustrated about a lot of things. Plus, I need to focus on my new career as Dusty's new assistant of NXT. I just don't want to deal pointless crap right now." I said, walking away.

"Wait a minute." He said, grabbing my arm and I folded my arms and looked at him. "Now, I don't mean to do this, Kels. I don't mean to get you mad but it's just... I don't want to lose you. Even if it means fighting over something stupid. Just please, do this for me. Please?"

I huffed and just nodded. "Okay, you made your point. I won't talk to Dean anymore as along as you're there."

"Good. Look, I'll text you tomorrow." He said, kissing me on the forehead and then traces a finger on my cheek and looked into my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said as we kissed again.

He walks away with his bags in his hands. I see Roman and Dean watching Seth walk over. I just hope they didn't hear anything we were talking about. Probably did though... As they loaded up and got into the car, the car pulls away. I saw Dean in the backseat, looking at me and he had a sympathetic look on his face as the car disappeared in the street.

"You okay?" Layla said.

I huffed again. "I'm fine. Let's go."

"You sure?"

"Let's. Go." I said, letting the words slur as I said it.

We got our stuff into the car and drove away. I sat in the passenger seat with Kaitlyn driving. I looked out the window as buildings pass us by. Seth is completely jealous. He must know that Dean likes me or something, that's why he going all berzerk and keep me on a leash. I wonder if Leigh had any problems with him interfering with her friendships like that. It doesn't matter. I don't want to deal with it right now. I just want to relax with my girls and have a good time. All I know is, if Seth crosses the line one more time, I'm done.


	7. Chapter 7

Another day, another night for NXT. Tonight is my second night on the job as Dusty's new assistant. I woke up in my bed, stretching. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. I put on a robe and looked through the peephole and it was a waiter with a tray for me. I opened the door and he came in, smiling.

"I don't remember ordering room service." I said.

"Oh, it's complementary from Mr..." He looks at the bill. "Dusty Rhodes."

"Oh! Well, then I'll take it!" I said.

"Have a great day." He said as he left the room.

I open the lid and my mouth started watering. Bacon, eggs, toast, and hash browns. All for me. I sat down as I started digging in and flipped through the channels. I found The Golden Girls playing on TV Land. My favorite show? Free room service? Time to myself? Yep, this has been the best that has happened to me in a while.

Beside my plate was a little note, it was from Dusty himself.

_Kelsey,_

_I hope you're enjoying your breakfast! I also got you lunch because you're going to need it! You got a match tonight against Sasha Banks! Good luck!_

_American Dream_

This day couldn't get any better. I finally got a match! Even though it's not on Raw or Smackdown, but heck, I'll take it!

I got dressed and hit the nearest gym. It's been so long since I've worked out. I'm just glad I'm not sitting on my butt and eating like a pig, which I usually do when I'm at home. Ever since I had that spat with Summer, I've felt more confident than I've ever been.

As soon as I finished working out, I grabbed a coffee and headed back up to the room to pick my wrestling attire for tonight. Luckily, I brought some of them and not my whole wardrobe since I haven't wrestled in awhile. I'm just glad that Dusty actually got me to do a match. I bet he appreciated how I handed that interview with Summer.

I finally picked my leather pants and a white crop top with a black string in the middle so I can tie it if I show too much cleavage. I also accessorized with my favorite studded belt with a little silver chain on the side and my black studded fingerless gloves. I never leave my wrestling outfits naked without my studded belts and my gloves. Its what makes me... me.

It was starting to get dark so I decided to head over to Full Sail University to be ready for the show. I unlocked my door to my office and set my Divas Championship on the bookshelf behind me. Dusty managed to get a decorator in here to spruce up the place. Whoever did it, did a pretty good job.

There was a knock on my door and came in Ricardo Rodriguez, Alberto Del Rio's ring announcer.

"Hola." I said.

"Hey, como estas?"

"Impresionante! Tengo un partido de esta noche contra los bancos Sasha Banks! Ha... pasado tanto tiempo desde... que... he luchado!" I said, pausing to remember how to say it to Spanish.

"You're getting there!" He said, patting me on the back.

"I'm trying!" I shrugged.

Then Alberto stops by and waves at me.

"Ricardo! Vamos! Tenemos cosas que hacer." He said as he walked away.

"Buena suerte esta moche en su partido." Ricardo said to me.

I titled my head sideways, trying to analyze what he said but I gave up and looked at him.

"I said, 'Good luck tonight in your match.'."

"Oh! Gracias!" I said.

"De nada. We'll keep practicing!" He said as he walked out the door.

I was getting better with my Spanish. Even though I'm not Mexican, it gets pretty easy when you get the hang of it. It's just putting it into sentences is what messes me up. My brain started to hurt after rehearsing some Spanish language so I stopped and sat at my desk and did some paperwork that Dusty already had laid out for me.

The show starts with Kassius Ohno against my main man Derrick Bateman. Derrick is possibly the most funniest guy to be around. If I'm ever feeling down and need a laugh, I turn to him. Derrick and Kaitlyn used to have a thing when NXT was still on television. I don't know what happened. Maybe it's because after Kaitlyn moved up into the main roster, they had to break things off.

I have known Kassius for a long time, since being on Ring of Honor along with Seth, who back then was named Tyler Black. Kassius had this crazy obsession with me but Seth kept me safe. Now, Kassius keeps his distance and as well as he should.

The match was pretty good, as I must say. Even though Kassius was dominating most of this match, Derrick was still putting up a good fight. Eventually, Kassius won the match. He wasn't even done yet. He puts him in some submission hold. Wait, is that William Regal's Regal Stretch? I think it is. Then, I see Regal get in the ring and attack Kassius and helped Derrick out. Regal looked displeased with himself after what he did. Kassius just finally got out of there and just kept staring a hole through Regal.

Seeing this goes back to when in FCW, Regal had a feud with Dean. Dean was obsessed with him and wanted to fight him. Regal told people he saw himself in Dean and that he thinks Dean can finish him off and his career. Back then, Dean was crazy, different that he is now. Honestly, in my point of view, it was probably one of my favorite feuds I've ever seen. I remember watching it with Seth, Paige and some other superstars backstage. During their last match, Regal persuaded him to finish him off and that's when Dean went crazy and just started beating him up. The referee couldn't stop him so we had to get the FCW locker room out to separate Dean from Regal. Regal was knocked out and bleeding. I don't think I'll forget that.

It was almost time for my match with Sasha. I walked out of my office and locked the door behind me and then I saw Bo being interviewed by Renee. Bo has a match with Bray Wyatt tonight and after Bray screwed him out of the Tag Team Tournament then the #1 Contender match, I wouldn't blame him for being angry. He was talking about how he hated Bray and that he will destroy him in their match. As he finished his interview, he stormed off.

"Hey!" I said, trying to catch up with him.

"Leave me alone, Kels."

"Bo! Look at me!"

He stopped in his tracks and looked at me.

"I like seeing you this mad." I said, trying to make him laugh but he half smiled.

"Do you want me to go out there with you?"

"No. It's too dangerous."

"I don't care. You're my best friend, Bo. We're in this together."

Bo just looked down, feeling unsure now. He wanted me out there but he didn't want me to get hurt. I can tell just by his face.

"Hey." I said, raising his chin up so we looked into each other's eyes. "Just like old times?" I smiled.

Bo thought about it for a minute and then smiled. "Alright."

"Good! Well, it's time for my match so I'll see you later."

"Good luck." He said, watching me leave.

Sasha's music hit first. Now, I don't really know Sasha very well since she is the new talent here on NXT but she's pretty nice. Probably, even too sweet to be a wrestler. I had a conversation with her a couple of times but I don't really know her that well. Hopefully, I will since I'll be here more.

Finally, my music hit. I waved and high fived to the crowd near the ramp and did my entrance to the ring, raising my championship up in the air and shaking my hair around. I kissed my championship as I handed it to the referee.

As the bell rung, I held out a hand for Sasha and we shook hands. Sasha was pretty good in the ring, putting out all the stops. I was surprised that she hasn't even gotten the call up yet. Even though the match didn't last very long, I still had fun. I got the three pin on her and won the match. The referee raised my hand in the air in victory and then I helped Sasha up to her feet and we , I get attacked from behind.

I looked up and it was Summer Rae, looking down at me with jealousy. Sasha tried to help me but Summer DDT's her and flings her out of the ring, leaving me all alone. She flips me on my back and twists my legs into a painful submission hold. I was screaming in agony, feeling my lower bones crushing. Summer made it tighter with every pulse of her body that she has. I was on my hands, trying to make the submission less bearable but didn't work. I was still in pain. All of a sudden, Paige's music hits and Summer lets go of me, shocked. Paige comes powerwalking down to the ring and tries to attack her but Summer got out just in time.

"I'm back, Summer Rae! Summer session is now over!" She said with a blood curdling scream.

I watched as Summer escapes through the crowd. What a coward. Paige tried to help me up but my legs felt like jello. Finally, referees came in and carried me out.

I laid on the couch, doctor observing me. Paige was sitting at my desk, watching me be worked on. Dusty was by the couch, watching along with Paige. Thankfully, nothing was wrong but it still hurt like hell though. I'm just glad that Paige got there before anything got broken.

"You are one hell bent woman, Paige." I said.

"That's how I am."

"Thanks for saving me." I smiled.

"Well, it really wasn't my intention to save you. I just wanted to get back at Summer Rae after she put me weeks out of competition."

"Ouch. That hurt. Right there." I said, hitting my heart two times with my fist.

"Oh, get over it you whiny baby." She said and I laughed.

There was a knock Bo walked in. I'm guessing Bo's match with Bray Wyatt was next since he looked anxious and ready to go.

"Ok, I'm getting up." I finally said.

"Kelsey, maybe you shouldn't go out there, after what just happened." Dusty said.

"He's right. Stay here and I'll go out alone." Bo said.

"No, I'm fine. If I stand up, I can get through the pain. Besides, it feels good to feel an actual pain." I said to Bo and then turned to Dusty. "Thanks Dusty."

"Look, just take it easy okay? No pressure." The doctor said and I nodded.

Bray Wyatt was already out in the ring, waiting for Bo. Bo went on ahead of me as I limped on my way down to the ring. The match started within a instant. Bo was throwing fists so fast, it was even hard to count how many. Bo was completely dominating him this whole entire match. I was cheering for him, lightly jumping up and down and pounding my hands on the apron. All of a sudden, Bray's two goons came down to the ring but they weren't looking at the two brothers fighting in the ring, they were staring straight towards me.

I started panicking. I couldn't back up because my back was already touching the ring. I finally started limping away to one side of the ring but I wasn't fast enough. One of the men grabbed me by my neck, putting me in a chokehold and the other one just stood in front of us. I screamed Bo's name and Bo got angrier. I kept trying to wiggle out of the chokehold but the guy was just too strong. After that slight distraction, Bray rolled him up in a small package and won the match. Bo was knocked out cold. Bray then turned to us and told his boys to bring me into the ring.

They pushed me into the ring and I backed into the corner to get away from Bray. I was scared now. I know how sadistic he can get when he's inside and outside the ring. He brushed a hand on my cheek and I pulled my head away.

"It's okay, child. I will save you from this mad world we're living in. You will be... alright." He laughed as his breath went down my neck.

I never expected what happened next. Dean Ambrose came from the crowd and attacked Bray Wyatt. He threw him out of the ring and his two followers came to their leader's aid. Stunned, The Wyatt Family made its exit out of the arena. I was shocked. I looked at Dean in disbelief. Seth warned him not to talk to me or even hang out with me anymore. I don't know if you can classify this as breaking Seth's word but he still saved me. Dean has never done that to anybody. Dean looked at me and leaves, disappearing in the crowd. How did Dean even get past security? I attended to Bo's aid and kept calling his name but he was still knocked out. I screamed for a doctor to hurry to the ring and he did. We couldn't get Bo to wake up so we had to put him on a stretcher.

After the show was over, Bo was sent to the hospital. I sat beside him as he was sleeping, his hand in mine. I was so scared for Bo right now. I can't believe that Bray Wyatt, Husky Harris, one of my best friends, his brother actually put his own flesh and blood in the hospital. Bo and Bray's father, who is IRS and their mother came in.

I stood up. "He has a concussion."

"Oh god..." his mother said, going to bedside and cuddled her little boy's head in her hands.

"Why would Windham do this?" IRS said.

"I don't know... He used to be so nice and now... I don't even know him anymore." I said.

"Sweetie, we need to have some time alone with him. Do you mind?" His mother said to me.

"Oh no, of course not! I was just leaving anyways. I stayed here with him as they were checking up on him."

"Thank you so much, Kelsey. It means a lot to us." IRS said.

"Yes, thank you." His mother said.

I walked over to Bo. He looked so peaceful sleeping.

"You probably can't hear me but I'm leaving. You put a hell of a fight out there tonight. Take it easy, BoBo. Okay? Can you do that for me?" I said and I kissed him on the cheek. "See you later."

I left without any word and I started hearing his mother crying as soon as the door closed behind me. I started hitting my head against the wall. This was all my fault. I should've been out there in the beginning. Part of me feels ashamed because I got him into this mess but yet part of me felt like I had nothing to do with this. I was there for a friend. Bo is my best friend and nothing won't ever change that. The weirdest part is, there's always a special place in my heart for him, just like Seth and Dean. I laid my back on the wall, trying to keep the tears from falling but I couldn't hold it back anymore. I just started crying right in the hallway. I scooted down to the floor, holding my head in my hands and letting the tears fall on the tiles. Then, I see a pair of black boots standing in front of me. I looked up and finally, the sadness just went away.

Dean hands me a tissue and I take it, blowing my nose loudly. He was still in Shield gear. Knowingly, he wasn't with Seth and Roman.

"What are you doing here?" I said, sniffing.

"Heard what happened so I came to pay him a visit." He said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I thought you don't have friends."

"I don't."

"Was Seth here tonight?"

"Yeah..." He said, sounding flustered.

"What?"

Dean hesitated. "We saw you leaving in the ambulance with him. He didn't like that at all."

"Of course, he didn't. Where is he now?"

"Roman is waiting downstairs but Seth is in the car."

"What the fuck IS HIS PROBLEM?" I yelled, kicking the trash can in anger.

The doctors and nurses look at me in response. I stood there looking innocent, stupid, and embarrassed.

"Sorry." I smiled, picking up the trashcan.

"Come on, we can talk on our way down." He said as we walked towards the elevator. "He thinks you have feelings for Bo now."

"For god's sake, I'm getting tired of this. Bo and I are best friends. Nothing more." I said, hitting the button with my fist.

"Seth hasn't had a girlfriend in awhile since Leigh. She was very attached to him for so long. She was obsessed about where he was going and who he hangs out with. It got really out of control, that's why he broke up with her. To me, that's what made him that way."

I huffed as went into the elevator and went to the ground floor and got off.

"It doesn't matter. He's gotta realize that he has to trust me in order for this relationship to work out."

"That's what I told him and I haven't had a girlfriend."

"I thought you weren't supposed to talk to me anymore if I wasn't around Seth."

"He told Roman to go up and check up on you. He lied so I went up there as Roman stayed down here."

"Well, I think he knows..." I said, stopping in my tracks.

Seth was in the lobby talking to Roman. Oh FUCKING great. He saw me and walked up towards us. He glared at Dean and Dean scratched his head.

"Roman was supposed to go up there, not you." Seth said.

"Dude, I was worried about her. The girl was crying on the floor, for god's sake. What would you think Roman would do?" He said.

"He has a fiancé. I think he knows how to handle women. Kelsey, what did I say?" Seth said, turning his attention towards me.

"Seth-" I began.

"No, hold on! She had no earthly idea I was even up there! Don't blame this on her! You are being delusional." Dean interrupted.

"I told you to stay out of our relationship. I know you have feelings for her." Seth hissed.

"No I don't!" Dean lied.

"Don't lie to my face. If you really want this group to succeed, you stay on my good side." Seth said.

"That's it! I've had enough! Goodbye!" I said, storming off.

"I'm not finished with you yet!"

"Well, I am! My best friend is in the hospital and I feel like it's my fault that I got him here and you have the gull to say that Dean has feelings for me! Even when you saw me leave in the ambulance with Bo, you think I'm in some kind of relationship with him!" I yelled at him.

Seth was about to say something but I stopped him.

"No! Shut your mouth and listen to me for once! I'm in NO relationship with anybody else except you! I love you, Seth! You have got to realize that! How the hell am I supposed to prove it to you? Huh?"

Seth opened his mouth but nothing came out. I finally just walked out the door, ashamed about Bo being in the hospital at my expense and angry at Seth for not trusting me whatsoever. My limo driver stood beside the car as I walked towards him. I looked back at the hospital and then looked down.

"My hotel. Let's go." I said as he opened the door and closed it behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

30 text messages and 15 calls from Seth. Ever since visiting Bo at the hospital after NXT last Wednesday, I have ignored every kind of contact with Seth. I don't think I've ever been this mad at Seth before. He was lost his mind. He has lost his faith in me. I don't know what to do.

After that night, I went home and hung out with my friends and helped with dance class. I felt like I was myself again before I was even a wrestler. I was smiling and having fun for once, not worrying about Seth. I haven't heard from Dean either. I decided not to say anything to him since he got in trouble with Seth.

Finally, it was time to go back to work. I flew to Pittsburgh yesterday for tonight's Raw. As soon as I got up this morning, I dropped my stuff and head into the gym, working out my nerves. I was counting down the days 'til WrestleMania. 20 days. My first time. That was the only thing that kept me smiling.

Later that night, Raw started off with John Cena and Darren Young. Then I look at Titus with a black wig and wearing what looks like a janitor's suit. What the flying fuck? Even though John Cena was going to win that match, I decided to walk around backstage.

When I was walking around, I saw Kaitlyn talking to Cody Rhodes with the Bella Twins, cuddling him and brushing his mustache with their fingers. I decided to join them to see what was going on.

"Uh, no one cares." said Nikki.

"I care!" I smiled. "What's going on?"

"It's none of your business." said Brie.

"It is now sweetie." I smiled at Brie.

"It's nothing, Kels. Just dealing with this." Kaitlyn said, referring to Cody.

"Yeah... I'm a little surprised that you... no scratch that... ANYONE would want!" I said.

"Hey!" Cody said.

"Oh don't listen to her! She's just a rude little girl!" Nikki said, kissing Cody's cheek.

"Oh, you want me to show you how little I am." I said, getting into Nikki's face.

"Whoa! Hey! Kelsey!" Kaitlyn said and I looked at her. "Don't worry about it. I'll get over it."

We both walked away as Cody stood motionless with the Bellas on his arms. Kaitlyn didn't cry. She's a trooper.

As the night rolls on, it was time for Triple H's contract signing with Brock Lesnar for WrestleMania. I had on my signature leather jacket, grey tank, black jeans, and black ankle boots. I finally saw Triple H, standing next to the curtain. He was fired up, prepared and ready to go.

"Hey there Papi." I said, patting him on the shoulder and he smiled. "You ready?"

"Yeah." He said.

"What do you think the stipulations are?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm going to find out right now."

"I'm going with you."

"What? No, out of the question."

"Yes! Just like old times, come on! Please! I won't get in the way! Besides, I can take care of myself."

Triple H look puzzled and confused at what to do. Finally, his music hits, signaling him that it's time to go out there.

"Let's go." I smiled as I started walking ahead.

We walked out together. Standing next to this man, made me really proud. He was huge, fearless, and intimidating at the same time. Yet, he was my friend, my mentor, my Papi. As Paul Heyman came out, he had security with him. Typical. He's just scared of what the King of Kings will do to him if he messes anything up. I stood behind him listening to the human walrus, barking about the contract. Finally, he makes a crack about the stipulations being if Lesnar, then he gets Stephanie.

"I know that wouldn't because wouldn't it be more fitting if the loser gets Stephanie?" Heyman said.

That was a stupid mistake, insulting Triple H's wife like that. Then Triple H starts beating up Heyman. I just stood back as Triple H let out his anger on the security, taking them apart one by one. Finally, there was one more left and I just eyed him that it would be safe for him to get out of the ring or he would up like his friends. He finally took my advice and jumped out of the ring. Smart move.

I watch as Triple H takes Heyman by the small little ponytail he has and body slammed him onto the table. He rips open his shirt to reveal a Brock Lesnar shirt underneath and hits him on his chest. He grabs him by the tie and grabs a microphone with the other.

"How about this Paul? Since I know Lesnar won't come out until I sign that contract... I got a captive audience. How about I take my time and enjoy this? How does that sound?" Triple H said as he slammed the microphone on the table and started humiliating him.

I wanted it to stop but yet, this was so funny to watch. Besides, he deserves it for insulting his family like that. Finally, it was made official and Triple H pushed Heyman off of the table an out of the ring. Lesnar's music hits. My heart started immediately pounding out of my chest. Here he comes with a chair in hand, started hitting the floor with it. He was angry.

As he started making his way to the ring, I finally just stepped out of the apron as Triple H grabbed his sledgehammer. Brock just smiled and grabbed Paul as they walked back. Then they revealed that their match at WrestleMania will be No Holds Barred, which Triple H wanted. This was what upseted me the most. They made the stipulation to be that his career will be on the line. If Triple H loses, he gets fired.

I was afraid of this. Brock has beaten him before. What if it happens again?

After they left, we left after. We were so surprised about the stipulation they picked. I was going to ask what he would do but I kept my mouth shut. I saw Stephanie walking over to us but Triple H past by her. She looked at her husband and then looked back at me, unknowingly what to do. She finally just walked back with him.

This night couldn't get any worse. As I was walking to the car, I hear a familiar voice.

"I've never said that!"

It was Seth and it sounded like he was fending off somebody. Then, I heard another familiar voice.

"But you said you wanted to be with me! You said that last night!"

It was Leigh, Seth's ex-girlfriend. That crazy bitch is up to no good again with him.

"I never sent you anything!"

"Sent her what?" I said as I leaned on the wall with my arms crossed.

"Kelsey!" Seth said.

"He doesn't want you anymore, sweetie." Leigh said, hugging him. "He wants me again and I'm willing to take him back."

"I've never said that nor did I ever text you." He said, pushing her away.

"Then why did you text me from your phone, saying all that stuff to me?" She said.

"I didn't! Either somebody got on my phone and pretended it was me, I have no record of even texting you."

"Or maybe... you have no record of even having a girlfriend?" I said finally.

Seth just looked at me.

"You know what's funny? I have no record of having a boyfriend. It's fine though. I try to remember sooner or later." I said, speed walking to my car.

"Kelsey, wait!" Seth said, trying to catch up to me. "I don't even remember texting her! Please listen to me!"

I just got into the car and drove off, leaving him in the parking lot, motionless. Tears start flowing through, uncontrollably. I was going so fast that I didn't even know what the speed limit was, passing all of the red lights, avoiding any traffic. Finally, all of the hatred and pain that was running through my system stopped in a dime. I felt a truck hit me from the driver's side, making my head bounce more like a basketball. The car started flipping over. I kept my face protected as broken glass started flying around me, cutting every part of my arms. Finally, it stopped flipping and landed on the hood. I was crushed between the driver's seat and the steering wheel, unable to move. I felt like a ragdoll being tossed around the room, hitting everything in it's path. My rearview mirror showed me that I was skinned up pretty bad. I was bloody from head to toe. I looked horrible. I finally managed to kick the window out and scooted myself out of the wreckage. I limped my way out of the car and laid on the cold, hard concrete. People were all around me, screaming and crying. Then, I see a couple of policemen coming to my aid. They were saying something but I could barely hear them. I definitely made out one part they were saying.

"Get her to the hospital now! Call the ambulance!" One of them said, holding my head as they shined a flashlight into my eyes.

I felt myself getting heavier and heavier, deeper and deeper into darkness. I looked up at the star lit sky, trying to keep myself awake. Then, I smiled and tears started flowing down my cheeks. What a great way to end my night. That was my last thought. Finally, I closed my eyes and fell into darkness.


	9. Next chapter is up! IMPORTANT NOTE

Hey guys! That's the end of this chapter and will advance on to the next series, "The Cure". I am so sorry that I haven't been updating lately! I've been so busy with college and competition that I haven't been able to focus on here! So please forgive me ya'll! I will be watching WrestleMania pay per view so if you guys can't watch it, I'm going to be updating my story! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Again, please forgive me! Enjoy the next one!


End file.
